Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the installation and removal of excavation support structures, in particular to the installation and removal of slide rail trench shoring systems.
Description of the Related Art
In the excavation industry, cave-in and trench collapse are common safety hazards associated with open trench excavation methods. In addition to the inherent safety concerns, there are also productivity issues that must be addressed due to the man-hour requirements for the installation and removal of the excavation support structure.
Although slide rail trench shoring systems often eliminate many of the safety and productivity issues found when using trench shields, tight sheeting, beam and plate systems and wood shoring systems, there is still a need for continuous safety and productivity improvements in the industry. More particularly, there is a need for improvements in safety and job efficiency with the vertical mobility of hydraulic brace legs during installation and removal of slide rail trench shoring systems.